Snowfall
by finalfantasized
Summary: They're just friends, right? Two SOLDIERS, just trying to accomplish a mission by going through the coldest part of the mountain. Anything can happen between friends when a single drop of snow falls down. Perhaps even love. ZackxCloud. YAOI! Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**Someone had requested a Zack x Cloud**** story**** a while back and I promised them that I would ****write**** one. ****;; Looks like I should keep that promise, eh? Sorry I haven't updated anything in so long! I'm currently having writer's block for ****Without ****my**** Love**** and ****On the Case****. I promise I'll update those as soon as I can! Also, ****What**** is Love?****will**** be updated soon as soon as I get inspiration to write another short for that. As for ****Eterna****, I have no clue when that will be updated but hopefully it'll be soon!**

**Alright, enough of me ranting!**** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of their characters.**

**Warning! ****Yaoi****! Do not read if you are offended**** by ****yaoi**

* * *

"Damn it," Zack cursed quietly as he carried an injured Cloud through the mountain passage. "Cloud, when'd you get so heavy?" No reply. Was he expecting one? Not really. The boy _was_ unconscious. He doubted that the young SOLDIER could even hear him. Another gust of cold wind and snow blew towards the two SOLDIERS, forcing the conscious one to shiver a bit. 

"God it's so damn cold!" the elder of the two spat out bitterly. "Cloud, transform into a blanket or something!" No response. The silence was killing him. "Honestly Cloud, how do we-excuse me, _I_, always end up in a situation like this? Why are you such a wuss?" The SOLDIER grunted a bit as his foot sunk a bit deeper than usual into the snow. He nearly cried, though, when the snow started to fall harder.

He looked up angrily at the sky, cursing whoever had decided to put this faith upon him. He regretted it though as a strong gust of wind nearly made him tumble over and on top of his unconscious companion. Falling a few steps back and regaining balance, he shifted his young friend up higher on his back to keep him from falling and pressed forward, looking for any sort of shelter. "At least my ass is warm…" he grumbled.

* * *

_"Out of all the missions that we could have done, why did we choose the one that makes us go through THE COLDEST PART OF THE WORLD?" Zack whined as he __tried not to slip on some ice._

_"_We_ didn't choose__ it__. You chose it." Cloud sighed as his friend fell down, landing on his bottom. "Next time, let the man tell us what the mission is about before you go ahead and agree to it."_

_"Well maybe I'm psychic and knew what the mission was about!" the black-haired SOLDIER mumbled as he got up and rubbed his sore backside. "Maybe that's why I chose this mission…"_

_"You chose this mission, Zack, because the name sounded cool."_

_"Oh come on! Operation R. A. R. S sounded so awesome!"_

_"It was awesome until you found out that Operation R. A. R. S meant Operation Rescue __And__ Recovery of Supplies and it required us to take this route."_

_"Then next time you choose the mission!" Zack pouted a bit. "It's not my fault it sounded cool." Cloud just rolled his eyes__ and continued ahead._

* * *

"Hey Cloud, are you gonna eat that?" Zack pointed to the plate of food lying next to the unconscious blonde. "Didn't think so." He grabbed the plate and gobbled it down. Who could blame him? He had just traveled up a mountain for three hours with an unconscious man on his back until he had found a cave that was suitable for a shelter. "Aw, don't worry Cloud. I have more food! I'll cook some up when you stop having some nice dream and actually decide to wake up." 

He stared at the fire for sometime before returning his attention to his young friend. "You cold? Sorry, I don't have a blanket. You sure did make a nice one, though, when I was climbing up this god damn thing." He scooted over a bit closer to his companion. "You sure are quiet, Cloud.

* * *

_"Cloud…"_

_"What is it, Zack?"_

_"I'm cold…"_

_The boy rolled his eyes. "Then wear a coat or cover yourself up with a blanket."_

_"I don't have one…"_

_"Too bad, then.__ Neither do __I__."_

_The two were silent for a couple minutes before Zack piped up again. "Cloud…"_

_"What is it now?"_

_"I'm bored!"_

_His eyes rolled once again. "Do you __wanna__ play cards?"_

_"You have cards?"_

_"No."_

_"So then how do we play?"_

_"I was being sarcastic."_

_"Oh…Hey, I know a game!"_

_"We have a mission, Zack."_

_"Oh come on! It's a way to see who's manlier!"_

_Cloud raised his eyebrow. "Manlier? And why do we need to see who's manlier?"_

_"Scared?"_

_"No."_

_"Good then let's play!" Zack grinned. "The game is called the Loud Game. All we do is __see__ who can the loudest 'rawr' and whoever can do it the loudest wins." His grin became wider. __"Sounds fun, right?"_

_Cloud gawked at him. __"'Rawr'?"_

_"'Rawr'!"_

_"As in we're roaring? Like a tiger?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"You're kidding."_

_"Nope!"_

_"That…has got to be the stupid__est game ever."_

_"No it's not! It's fun! Come on, let's play!"_

_"Let's not."_

_"Oh come on! What's the matter? Too chicken to play?"_

_"Am not!__ It's just pointless!" That argument didn't seem to get Cloud anywhere as Zack started to make obnoxious clucking noises. __"__Guh__, fine!__But only one game."_

_Zack smirked a bit and took a deep breath. __"RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"__ The roar echoed throughout the mountains. "Beat that, Cloud!"_

_Cloud just put on a similar smirk. __"Rawr.__ Okay, you win." __Smirking__ a bit more, he turned around and headed back in the direction they needed to go._

_Zack stared at him wide eyed. "That's it?"_

_"Yep."_

_"But, but that's forfeiting!"_

_"No it's not, it's me loosing on purpose. Forfeiting is me giving up which I didn't do."_

_"Oh come on, Cloud! One more time! A real roar! Like this!" Taking a deep breath, Zack mustered up all the energy he had. __"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!"__ The echo was much louder. Zack smirked at his product but it was quickly gone when he felt a tremble. __"What the-?!"_

_"Avalanche!"__ Cloud yelled as he pointed towards the snow that was plummeting down towards them. __His eyes widened in fear as a boulder was rushing down towards Zack. __"ZACK!"__ He lunged towards the black-haired SOLDIER, managing to get him out of the way before the huge rock could crush him._

_Zack landed on his back, groaning as pain surged through it. "Hey, thanks __Cl__-__" His__ eyes widened in fear as he saw his friend laying on the ground unconscious, waist down covered in snow. __"Cloud!"__ He ran towards his companion._

* * *

"Hey Cloud, let's play the silent game. We see who can't make any noise for the longest period of time. You in?" Silence. "Awesome." Silence once more until a slight chuckle was heard. "Okay, you win. I can't stay quiet for more than two seconds. You know that…" He scooted over closer to the boy. "Just kidding, I let you win." He shivered a bit and rubbed his arms to generate some sort of heat. 

"Damn, it's freezing." He looked over to Cloud before getting as close as he could towards the boy and placed an arm around him. "Well…this will keep us both warm at least." Nothing, again. He sighed. "Ah for crying out loud, say something!" Stillness. That's all he got. "Damn it!" He got up and walked towards the other side of the fire, glaring at his quiet friend through the flames. "I'm so manlier than you."

* * *

He couldn't stand the silence any more. He couldn't stand his shivering either. And worst of all, he couldn't stand seeing his friend like that. 

Friend. That word had been stuck in his mind for the past couple of hours. Did he really consider him as a friend? The last couple of hours, he had been talking to an unconscious guy, trying to make him say something. Because he was worried. That's what friends do, right? They worry when the other gets hurt. But do they have the need to hold each other so they can protect each other from all harm? Did they have the want to share body heat to stay alive? No, not to stay alive but to feel something else? His eyes scanned the blonde's form and he chuckled. "You know Cloud, if you wore a dress and a wig, you could pull off for a girl. An attractive looking girl too…"

Zack was a bit startled when he heard a groaning noise but was relieved to see that it was from Cloud. The young SOLDIER'S eyes opened slowly and he smiled a bit. "Zack…" His lips quivered a bit. "I'm cold…"

Zack nodded and walked over to his "buddy" and sat down closely to him. Too close, in Cloud's opinion. The boy felt his cheeks heat up as the more trained SOLDIER put his arms around him and drew him closer if it was possible. "Uh Zack-"

"Better?" Cloud nodded, the blush becoming more noticeable. Zack chuckled a bit and snuggled closer to him. "Good. I was getting cold too."

They remained like that for some time, staring at the fire. Cloud turned his head, about to question what had happened but felt something warm against his quivering lips. Blushing hard, he quickly turned his head away, trying not to look into Zack's eyes. "S-sorry…" he mumbled.

He felt a hand cup his chin, forcing his head to turn towards the owner of the hand. Cloud closed his eyes, refusing to look into his companion's. "Don't be." His eyes opened slowly, daring to look into the one's he was afraid of. Before his mind could comprehend anything, warm lips crushed his own. His eyes widened, then softened, and once again they were closed, his arms instinctively wrapping around Zack's neck, trying to pull him closer.

Maybe the mission wouldn't be so bad

* * *

**And ****voíla****! Here is my one-shot of Zack and Cloud. This ****was**** also my first time writing ****yaoi****! S****o please be nice****! I know it may not be good but that's what criticism (not flaming) is for! So review and let me know what you think! (****Hm****…this could actually be continued…we'll see how this works out…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here is the next chapter for ****Snowfall**

* * *

The morning light was unusually bright throughout the mountain tops. The usual dark and gloomy grey clouds had holes of light striking through them. One would have expected an angel to have come down from the clouds. The light seemed to particularly shine on one area. A cave, with two SOLDIERS cuddled up together. The morning aura had awakened the younger one first, being as he was not used to waking up to a beautiful light. His eyes slowly opened, a smile blessing his innocent face, feeling rather giddy. He hadn't slept that well in ages, that in a cave. 

Yawning a bit, he shut his eyes again and huddled closer to whatever his head was laying upon, noting that it was quite comfy and warm. He grumbled a bit when his comfort shifted a bit but relaxed as a pair of strong arms encircled his waist. Wait a minute…arms meant that either someone was in _his_ bed or he was in someone else's bed. His eyes snapped open and looked at the arms, following its length to the shoulders, neck, and finally the face. His eyes widened. He was in Zack's embrace. _Zack's!_ Quickly scrambling out of his arms, he looked at the man, who shifted uncomfortably due to the sudden movement. Cloud's eyes showed fear and shock but most of all, confusion. How did he end up like that? In Zack's arms?

He tried rubbing his arms, feeling cold now since he was no longer near his heat supply. As he felt his upper arms, he noticed something different. Looking down at his chest, his eyes widened. His shirt was off. He looked back at his companion and noticed that his own shirt was off as well. Both were tossed to the side. Cloud rubbed his forehead, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered playing that ridiculous game (What was it called? The Loud Game?), then there was an avalanche. Then sometime after that, he had ended up waking up in a cave and saying that he was cold. Then Zack…

His eyes widened. Then he and Zack had kissed! _Kissed!_ His fingers gently touched his somewhat bruised lips. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Frightened that he had kissed Zack or happy because damn it all, it was one of the best kisses he had ever gotten. One thing had left him clueless, though. How in the world did they both get shirtless? Fear had taken over all of the emotions that were showing in his eyes. Surely they didn't do that?! But then again, all that passion in just that one kiss, they just might have…

"Oh please, god no!" Cloud mumbled, trying to fight the tears away. He couldn't have lost his virginity to Zack! But then…why was his shirt off? "I couldn't have! I wouldn't have! I-I would have stopped…" Cloud choked out softly as the taste of salty water tingled on his tongue. Curling up, his head buried in his lap, he silently let the tears out, occasionally letting out a choked noise of some sort.

* * *

Zack truly had never been fond of waking up to an alarm clock but when waking up to hearing someone cry, he'd rather take the alarm clock. Groaning a bit, Zack cursed silently at the person who had awoken him from his blissful sleep. His arms reached down, as if trying to cover himself up as he usually do when he has to wake up, begging for a couple more minutes. Of course, there was nothing that was covering him up, which forced him to open his eyes in confusion. What left him more confused was that his shirt was off. Putting his confusion aside, he decided to be the nice guy and stared at the person who was crying. "Cloud?" He looked at him with confusion. Why was he crying? And why was his shirt off also… 

Then it hit him. That night of passion. Oh god, how could anyone forget that? Strange though as he remembered from accepting the mission onwards but he couldn't recall as to how their shirts came off. He got up and walked over to Cloud, shaking him a bit. "Cloud, what's wrong?"

Cloud looked up, staring into the eyes which he wasn't sure if he was ready to face yet. "You-I-we-" he gasped for air and choked out a few more tears. After regaining his breath, he attempted to continue again. "W-what did we do last night?"

Zack scratched his head, still trying to figure out how their shirts came off. "Well let's see…you passed out from that avalanche, then I carried you for three hours up a mountain and found this cave, then I made you food but you were still unconscious so I ate it…"

"Zack! I mean after all that!"

He sighed. "I know…" Zack cupped Cloud's face and forced him to look into his eyes. "Cloud, we kissed. That's all. I don't know how our shirts got off but I assure you that we didn't do anything. It was just one, harmless, little kiss. Got that?" He released his face and averting his eyes to something else. He then let out a quiet chuckle. "If something happened, I think our pants would be off too."

Cloud stared at him for a while before letting out a chuckle of his own. "I guess you're right. Nothing happened. Just that one harmless kiss." Shifting his eyes to the long gone fire, he continued. "It's not like it meant anything, right?"

Zack winced slightly to the comment but showed no change in emotion. Shifting his gaze back to Cloud, he smiled. "Yeah…didn't mean a thing. We're just friends. Nothing else." Getting up, he extended his hand out. "Come on. Go grab your shirt. We still have to finish that mission."

Cloud averted his eyes back to him before smiling slightly and accepting his hand and getting up. "Yeah….let's go complete this mission, buddy!" Grabbing his shirt, Cloud walked over to the other side of the cave to put it on and fix himself up.

Zack stood at his place though, his eyes fixed on the hand that Cloud had grabbed. "Just friends…" was all he could manage to whisper.

* * *

He didn't mind how quiet it was (which surprised him since usually Zack hated things being quiet), he just hated how awkward it was. After they had gotten fixed up and ate something, Cloud and Zack had headed out of the cave and continued on their path. Since their talk in the cave, they haven't said a single word to each other. Sighing loudly, Zack turned his attention to his companion, noticing that he was just looking at the path ahead. One would think that the only thing running through Cloud's mind was the mission. That didn't really surprise Zack too much. The awkward silence was killing him, though. Sighing once more, he looked up at the sky and noted dark clouds coming in. "So…think it's gonna snow?" It may have not been the best thing to say after an awkward silence (and morning) but at least it could get a conversation started. 

Cloud looked at the sky as well. "Probably. We are in the mountains; I would be surprised if it didn't."

Zack let out a small laugh. "I don't think it will. I bet you that those clouds will roll away soon and-" he didn't finish though as a heavy snowfall came.

Cloud chuckled. "You were saying?"

"Never mind." Zack grumbled. Again, silence. Not as awkward though. "Cloud…we're just friends. Got that? Nothing else. That kiss was probably the weather getting to us both. I mean seriously, I would never kiss you!"

Cloud raised his eyebrow. Where did this sudden need to explain his actions come from? "Uh, Zack?"

"And it's not like you'd kiss me, right? I mean come on! Who in their right mind would kiss you? Or me for that matter?"

"Uh, Zack…"

"And friends are just friends. I mean, I guess they could develop into something else but that's ONLY between a male and female. Male friends are just male friends. Nothing else."

"Zack…"

"Quiet, Cloud. I'm trying to explain something to you!"

"But Zack-"

"It's like…natural for a girl and a guy to be attracted! I mean, how else would you and I have come into this world? If a guy was supposed to be attracted to a guy or if a girl was supposed to be attracted to a girl, then where would babies come from?"

"Zack..."

"And that's why you and me, Cloud, we're just friends. Nothing else."

"Zack!"

"WHA-" Zack felt immense pain as he walked straight into a tree and fell backwards into the snow.

"…Tree." Cloud said quietly as his friend landed in the snow, trying to not laugh. Hearing Zack groan, he leaned down and extended a hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Zack mumbled out as he took his hand and got up. "Who put this stinkin' tree here?"

"Other SOLDIERS," Cloud replied as he pointed to a campsite. "It's a landmark to show that we've reached the supply base."

"Why a tree? Why not a sign? A short sign? With pillows on it?" Zack complained as he rubbed his head. Cloud rolled his eyes and walked forward.

"Hey, is anyone here?" Cloud yelled as he marched throughout the campsite. "Hello? We were sent here to pick up some supplies." He jumped a little as he heard a door opening and turned sharply to face an elder looking man. "Um…hi?"

"Name?" The elder man asked in a stern voice.

"Cloud Strife…"

"From?"

"SOLDIER?" Cloud rubbed his head, not sure whether he should be giving off this sort of information. "Uh sir…"

"Building Number 3, that's where your supplies will be as well as your transportation."

"Transpor-"

"Good day to you, young lassie." The elder man saluted and walked back into the building he came out of.

Cloud sighed for a bit and then sent a glare towards Zack who was laughing away. "What's so funny?"

"H-he…" Zack bit his lip for a bit then continued. "He called you lassie!"

Cloud, a tinge of red showing on his face, made a scowl. "Well, he was old! Maybe he needed to get his vision checked or something!"

"Yeah, sure." Zack chuckled a bit before calming down. "Let's go find building 3, lassie."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"That's our transportation?" Zack nearly screamed in excitement as he looked at the truck. He had never driven in one but had always wondered what it would be like. He bit his lip from screaming as his young companion nodded his head. He ran to it and took the driver's seat, observing all the equipment, gadgets, and whatever else was in it. "How cool!" 

Cloud had taken the liberty to do an inspection around the truck, making sure that this was actually for them and if all the supplies they needed to retrieve was there. After knowing that everything was okay, he took his spot next to Zack in the passenger seat. "Alrighty, we're set to go." Zack just nodded and stared blankly at the wheel. "Uh, Zack? Can we go?" He nodded once more and shakily took the wheel in his hands. Cloud smirked a bit. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Of course I do!" Zack exclaimed but quickly looked away with shifty eyes. It wasn't a lie. He did know how to drive but he was a nervous wreck when it came to it. "L-let's go!" he stammered out and grab the gear pedal, shifting it to drive. He slowly headed out of the campsite. _Slowly_.

* * *

"Zack…a snail can go faster than us," Cloud said sarcastically as he had been in the truck for three hours and he could still see the campsite. He was tempted to just leave the truck, head back to the campsite, stay there for about an hour and come back. He was positive that the truck would still be in the same place. 

"Well…driving conditions are bad…"Zack said as he stared at the road wide-eyed, fright clearly in his eyes.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No!" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Just give me some time! I'll get used to it!" Zack pouted a bit and pressed the accelerator a bit harder, forcing the truck to go much faster. "See?"

"Good job…." Cloud mumbled as he crossed his arms. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Midgar…?" Zack said with confusion.

Cloud closed his eyes in annoyance. "I mean do you know how to get there?"

Zack let out a nervous laugh. "Of course!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Cloud! I think I'm getting the hand of this!" Zack said with excitement as he drove down the road. Cloud, on the other hand, was clinging on to the leather of his seat, wide-eyed. He was silently praying that he wouldn't die. After they had (finally) gotten out of the mountains, Zack had actually sped up. Now they were driving through dry roads at 200 mph. 

"Zack…"

"This is cool!"

"Zack…."

"How awesome is this, Cloud?"

"ZACK!"

"What?"

"BRAKES!"

"Huh? Oh crap!" Zack jammed the brake as a pack of wild chocobos came across the truck. Cloud sunk deeper into his seat, thanking the heavens that he was still alive.

* * *

"Zack..." 

"What?"

"We're lost."

"No we're not."

"We would have been in Midgar by now."

"We're not lost, Cloud."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not!"

"Then where are we?" Cloud asked with a smirk.

"Humph." Was all Zack could come up with. "…That tree looks familiar."

"Yeah right."

"Shut up." A light snowfall came in the dark night. "I didn't know it snowed out here."

"…I think I know where we are…"

"So do I," Zack said quietly.

Cloud ignored him and continued. "I think we're near Niblehiem. Yeah, we are!" An excitement showed in his eyes, happy to know that he was near his home. "Zack, let's stop there! It's getting late anyways. We can continue in the morning."

"But-"

"Please Zack?" Cloud asked, with a slight whimper, knowing that it would get to Zack.

"Oh alright." Zack said with defeat, turning towards the lights of Niblehiem.

* * *

As the truck pulled over, many of the people stared. It had been a while since any vehicle had appeared in Niblehiem. Many people gathered around the vehicle, staring at it wide-eyed. "Alright, what's going on?" A young brunette yelled as she pulled through the crowd, approaching the truck. "Whose truck is this?" she asked silently. Her eyes went into disbelief as the young SOLDIER emerged out of the truck. "C-Cloud?" 

"Hey Tifa," Cloud said with a soft smile. "Missed me?"

She didn't need to answer. Her squealing did for him as she lunged towards him, causing him to fall on the ground. "Cloud! Cloud! You're back!"

Zack, who had came out the moment as Cloud fell to the ground, stared at the young SOLDIER wide-eyed. Who was this girl? He clenched his fists, feeling a burning rage going through his veins as the young SOLDIER hugged the brunette back, laughing somewhat. Why was he getting angry? Shouldn't he be happy that Cloud got to visit his hometown? He clenched his jaws, trying not to punch the truck as the two got up and the girl went back into his embrace. Was he feeling….jealous? "Hey Zack! Come over here!" the blonde motioned to Zack. Putting on the best smile he could, the elder SOLDIER walked over to the pair. "This is my friend, Tifa Lockheart. Teef, this is my friend from SOLDIER, Zack Fair."

Zack winced slightly once again as he was being referred to again as "the friend". Nevertheless, he kept his smile on and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Tifa."

Tifa smiled also and took his hand, giving it nice shake. "Nice to meet you too, Zack. It's good to know that someone's been taking care of my BEST friend at SOLDIER!" She giggled a bit as she let go of Zack's hand and took hold of Cloud's.

"Best…friend?" Zack said, his eye twitching somewhat. "She's your BEST friend?"

"Yeah," Cloud said with a somewhat sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "She's my best friend, like you Zack."

"Yeah…friend," Zack averted his eyes to the side, so long as he didn't have to stare into Cloud's.

Cloud stared at him with confusion. "Zack is everything okay?"

Zack felt a tinge of red coming to his cheeks and nodded furiously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired…"

"You can stay at my place!" Tifa jumped up and down, still very excited that her childhood friend had come back. "I run the inn and the bar here! You can crash there for the night!" Both Zack and Cloud nodded and she squealed in delight. "Perfect! Follow me! Out of the way people!" She roared as she marched through the crowd. Zack looked at Cloud, questioning her actions. Cloud just put that sheepish smile once again and shrugged as he followed her. Zack's eyes followed his form. "We're just friends…" he mumbled out quietly as he followed Cloud.

The snowfall that night had gotten lighter.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you guys think! And I promise**** I'll get On the Case**, **Without my Love****, and ****Eterna**** as soon as I can! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally up!**** Sorry it took so long! I ****kinda**** had writer's block. ****But anyways…**** Enjoy! .**

* * *

Usually, the glass was half-way full in Zack's opinion. For some reason though, today it was half-way empty. He glared somewhat angrily at the brunette as she giggled away, clinging onto Cloud whenever she could. It made him furious though when Cloud would grin a bit and put his arms around her waist loosely and pull her closer, as if he was trying to keep her warm from the cold snow. And then there would be more giggling.

Zack looked away from the couple and took another swig from his liquor bottle. The trio was right now outside of the inn, around a nice fire, sitting and chatting with alcoholic drinks. Cloud and Tifa were doing most of the talking whilst Zack was doing most of the drinking. He seriously doubted that the two "childhood" friends had much of an alcohol tolerance as both would babble incoherently before going into a fit of laughter.

He was absolutely convinced that Tifa was especially drunk as whenever she insisted on bringing out more drinks, she would stumble and giggle the whole way to the door and back. This was getting a bit out of hand in Zack's point of view. "Tifa, don't you think you've had enough?"

"Hee hee, no!" She giggled out, hiccupping slightly. "Besides, you've had a lot more than me, Zackie!"

He rolled his eyes at the new nick name and stared at his own little pile of bottles. True, he had drunk a lot more but his alcohol tolerance was clearly a lot higher. He turned his attention to Cloud. "Cloud, I really think we should stop drinking. Tifa over there is getting a little ditzy."

Cloud smiled a bit and shrugged. "Really, I didn't notice." His smile got a bit wider. "Let's play a game!" Zack shook his head. Though he didn't look like it, Cloud was drunk as well. "Let's play spin the bottle!" Zack brought his hand to his forehead and got up. He wasn't exactly in the mood to play anything.

"We're gonna need more bottles then, hee!" Tifa said in a high voice and got up again, heading back to the inn.

Zack sat back down, figuring that he should probably stay before the two did anything stupid. "Only one game, Cloud! And no more drinks! Don't you think you've had enough?" Cloud shook his head in disagreement with a cocky smile planted on his face. Zack sighed. He was praying to god that this situation wouldn't get awkward.

"I'M BACK, HEE!" a more than excited Tifa piped up as she approached the two. However due to her drunkness, she tripped forward and landed on Cloud's lap. Zack eyes went wide and looked away, cursing at the heavens for doing this to him. When he heard more giggling than normal, his eyes turned back but went horribly wide-eyed. Cloud, in his drunken glory, had wrapped his arms around the girl and brought her as close as he possibly could to his body, snuggling his head into her neck.

"Cloud…" Tifa moaned quietly before running her fingers through his hair and bringing his lips to hers in a sensual kiss. Zack went pale. He wasn't sure if he was horrified at what he was seeing or just plain grossed-out. His blood boiled as Cloud moaned somewhat and his hands were approaching her…

"OKAY!" Zack said in an unusually loud voice as he sprang up from his spot and stomped towards the two. "Clearly, we're all drunk and happy but let's not do something we'll all regret." He separated the two, who both groaned and picked them both up.

"But we weren't done yet!" Tifa whined as her hands tried to reach for Cloud's. Zack's eye twitched as he tried to form a smile.

"Like I said, let's not do something we'll all regret!"

* * *

The first thing Cloud noted when he woke up was that his head hurt. A LOT. Groaning a bit as he got out of bed, he washed up and headed downstairs. Zack was already down, sitting at one of the tables, taking a sip from his coffee. He seemed somewhat depressed. "Uh…hi?"

Zack looked up and gave him a nod. "Hey." Cloud took the seat across from him. "You're heavier than you look, you know that? And who knew you could get drunk easily?" He smirked as Cloud looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wait, I got drunk?" A nod. "Uh…did I do anything stupid?"

"Not really. Other than you kissed Tifa and almost had _that_." _And made me __wanna__ kick both your guys' ass_ Zack thought bitterly. Cloud didn't seem so surprised. Zack raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem terrified."

Cloud chuckled a bit. "That's because this isn't the first time we've made out and _almost_ had _that_." Zack nearly choked on his coffee and looked at the young SOLDIER terrified. Cloud only gave a half-hearted smile.

* * *

"You sure you have to go now?" the brunette asked as Cloud pulled away from their hug. He nodded, a sad smile standing out the most on his face. "Can't you stay longer?" the girl whined.

The blond shook his head. "We really need to get these supplies to Midgar." Tifa's eyes dropped to the ground, trying to hide the fact that she was very close to crying. Cloud smiled at his childhood friend and lightly took hold of her chin, gently making her look into his eyes. "I'll come back, I promise."

"I'll keep you to that promise!" She choked out as the tears flew from her eyes, burying her head in his chest. Cloud lightly wrapped his arms around her waist before moving his hands to his shoulder and gently pulling her back. Giving her a final sad smile, he turned around and took a seat next to Zack, who had been grumpily watching the two through the front window.

"Can we go now, lover boy?" He grumbled, making Cloud giving him a glare and a nod. "Finally!" Zack started the truck and drove away from the village, a few of them waving at them as they drove off.

Tifa waved, staring at the truck until it was no longer in sight. "Come back soon, Cloud…" she whispered as a few tears slid down her cheek.

* * *

He almost wanted to bang his head against a wall. He WOULD bang his head against a wall if there was one near him. Zack didn't understand what was going on. He and Cloud had both agreed that they were just friends. Nothing else. There was no feelings between them other than that of friendship. Then why did he feel his heart tear into two whenever he saw Cloud and Tifa together? Why did it shatter when they shared a kiss, even if they were drunk? He looked at his companion, who had dozed off a few hours ago. His eyes studied the form of his angelic face, and locked onto his lips. He turned his gaze back to the road ahead, a disgusted look taking over his facial features. And he had kissed _those_ lips. Those same exact lips that had kissed Tifa god know how many times. His eyes sneaked back to those so-called disgusting lips.

God, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss those god-damned disgusting but oh so beautiful lips. He wanted to claim them and make them his for as long as he could. His eyes widened at the thought and quickly turned his attention back to the road. Since when did he want to make Cloud _his_? Since when did he ever have the want to kiss him, let alone have him all to himself? "What the hell is wrong with me?" Zack whispered as he approached their destination.

Snowfall is always heavy in Midgar.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open and took in the new surroundings. "We're here?" Cloud asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice. 

Zack chuckled a bit and nodded. "About time you woke up though, Sleeping Beauty. I was going to leave the truck soon if you were going to keep snoozing."

Cloud smiled a bit and softly laughed. "Good thing you didn't kiss me. You're not exactly Prince Charming."

At this, Zack winced a bit but hid it with his own laughter. "Who knows Cloud; maybe I was contemplating it throughout the whole drive. Kissing you, I mean."

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Cloud held his stomach, slowly calming down. "Funny Zack, real funny," he finally managed to say after catching his breath.

"Yeah…funny…" Zack said quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yo Spikey, you drive the truck to Shinra, I'm gonna go walk around the city." He opened the door and started to step out and gave Cloud a worried look. "You'll be okay, right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll be."

* * *

"'Not exactly Prince Charming'" Zack mumbled as he walked through the streets of Midgar, stopping every once in a while to look at the display windows and food stands. "You're no beauty either, lover boy." He grumbled angrily, not realizing that he just bumped into someone.

"Oh dear," a soft voice said as she dropped her flowers onto the snowy ground. "Hey! Be careful!"

Zack whipped around, realizing that he was being spoken to and saw the girl picking up the now destroyed flowers. Sighing, he walked back towards her and knelt down, picking up one flower that wasn't completely dead. "Sorry about that," the SOLDIER said quietly, absentmindedly handing the girl the last flower. "Wasn't paying attention."

She sighed and gently took the flower from him. "It's fine. A lot of people don't nowadays." She got up gracefully and looked at the black-haired man. "You're not familiar with Midgar, are you?"

Zack looked up, actually looking at the girl's face this time. He shook his head in disagreement. Due to the SOLDIER program and Shinra, he had been in Midgar many times. "Nope, I've been here for a while." His eyes looked up into the brunette's. "You?"

She smiled lightly. "I've been here all my life." She held her hand out timidly. "Aeris." Zack looked at her confusedly. She giggled a bit. "My name is Aeris."

His own smiled appeared as he gently shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Aeris. I'm Zack!" Excitement arose within him. It wasn't everyday you got to make a new friend, especially with a pretty girl.

Aeris' own smile grew. _He has a nice smile_ she thought. "Pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Cloud stared at the clock in the lounge at the Shinra Building. It had been two hours since he had last seen Zack and as far as he had been told, the First Class SOLDIER had still yet to arrive. He paced back and forth through the room, looking at the clock every two seconds. _Where is he?_ The younger one thought, worried about his friend. Whenever Zack went on walks, it was usually no more than an hour. Two had already passed and the elder one had not arrived. Looking at the clock one last time, Cloud grunted angrily, grabbed his jacket and headed for the main door. Just as he was about to step out of the lounge, Zack came barging in. Cloud stared at him, questioning the look that was on his companion. "Where the hell were you?"

Zack shrugged. "Out. Walking around, you know?" His smile though told Cloud that he did a lot more than just "walking around".

"What were you doing?" Cloud's voice was filled with curiosity as he took a seat on a couch nearby. "You usually don't take this long 'walking'." Cloud smirked, teasing him a bit. "Met a girl?"

"…Yes, actually. A really cute girl," Zack said with his own smirk. "Her name's Aeris. She's really nice. You should meet her, you'd like her."

Cloud's eyes widened. What had just happened? He was just teasing Zack about meeting a girl but he had actually met one? "Oh…" was really all Cloud say. "You…actually met a girl? For real?"

Zack lifted an eyebrow up, questioning what Cloud had just said. "Uh yeah. Why are you acting surprised?"

"N-No reason," Cloud stuttered out, averting his eyes away from his friend.

Zack stared at the younger SOLDIER for a bit before shrugging and getting up. "Well if you want, you get to meet her tomorrow." Cloud's eyes whipped up to stare at elder SOLDIER. "Yeah, we're going on a date tomorrow." The blonde's eyes widened. Zack got up and stretched a bit before heading out of the lounge. "I'm gonna crash for the night. Later…Sleeping Beauty." Zack whispered quietly, smirking a bit as he headed towards his room.

Cloud glared at him as he left, trying to smirk himself to hide the pain. "Shut up, Prince Charming!"

The snowfall is getting lighter.

* * *

Aeris fidgeted with the sleeves of her coat as she waited for Zack in the lounge. He had told her to meet him here at Shinra Building but the man was already twenty minutes late. She heard someone panting for air and footsteps approaching her. She turned around slowly to see the man that had made her wait running for his life. He jerked to a stop as he came in front of her, slowly trying to catch his breath. The brunette put her hands on her hip, a little pout forming on her face. "You're late."

"S-sorry about that," Zack managed to say through his gasps for air. After finally catching his breath, he regained some posture and stuck his elbow out. "Shall we?"

Aeris held her pout for a bit before giggling a little and taking hold of the offer. "Lets!"

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCK!" A voice hollered through the halls of the Shinra Building. "ZACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Zack turned around to see the blond soldier running towards him, holding a black object in his hands. The younger SOLDIER came to halt and tried to catch his breath.

_Deja__-vu_, Aeris thought as she stared at Cloud with unfamiliarity. Catching his breath, the younger one stood up straight and handed Zack the object. "You forgot your wallet, dumb ass."

Zack blushed a bit as he quickly snatched the wallet from his hands, mumbling a "thanks". Cloud smirked a bit and then looked at the new face. "I'm guessing you're Aeris?"

The brunette looked at Cloud strangely, wondering how he had known her name but broke into a smile and held out her hand. "Indeed and you are….?"

Cloud gently took a hold of her hand and shook it lightly. "Cloud. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She let go of his hand and looked at Zack. "Shall we get going?"

"Finally!" Zack nearly yelled as he grabbed a hold of Aeris' arm and nearly dragged her out the door. "Thanks for my wallet, Cloud! See ya later!"

"Yeah…see ya." A loud bang of the door. Zack had left. "Have fun…" the blond whispered quietly, trying to fight back the tears.

* * *

"We're just friends…" Cloud mumbled as he sat on the couch, waiting for his friend to return. He glanced at the clock. _10:00_. So the two had been out for about…twelve hours now. No big deal. "We're just friends…" he whispered once more. Those words didn't satisfy him. And he didn't understand why. That was what both he and Zack had agreed on. They were just _friends_. So why did it pain Cloud when he saw Aeris took a hold of Zack's elbow. Why did his heart start thumping hard when Zack was eager to go on the date. "We're just friends…" The taste of those words seemed bitter. He needed something sweet.

He brought his hand to his forehead. Oh god, did he want him and Zack to be more than just friends? Lovers? He nearly had a heart attack at the thought. What was wrong with him? He should be happy to see that Zack had probably found himself a potential girlfriend. He cringed at the word. Aeris? As Zack's girlfriend? He felt his blood boil. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Cloud nearly yelled as he slammed his head into the back of the couch.

His cheek felt cold. He slowly brought his fingers to his cheek and tentatively touched them. They were wet. Was he crying? He was about to wipe away the tears but stopped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulder, slowly massaging them as they did. Cloud closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch. His own arms dropped down, relaxing as he felt a gentle breath on his ear. "Missed me?"

He smiled as he recognized the voice, glad to hear it. "Mmmh…"

"I missed you too, Cloud." The fingers went to his face, lightly bringing them upwards.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see Zack's face above him but quickly snapped them open as he met an unexpected one. "Tifa?"

A light smile came upon her face as she lowered her lips, barely touching his. "Hey Cloud," she softly whispered against his lips.

Snowfall had almost gotten dangerous that night.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long! But let me know what you guys think so far! ****Any suggestions?**** I won't know unless you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay! **** Things came up and I couldn't get to this! Sorry! Also, don't expect a****ny updates soon because school ****start****ed**** so I won't have as much time as I would like to have. Anyways, onto Chapter 4 of Snowfall!**

* * *

Cloud stared the brunette, shocked to see her as she slowly let go of his face and walked around the couch, hands on her hips as she stared somewhat annoyingly at him. He stared at her with confusion. She started to tap her foot, telling Cloud that she was a bit angry at him. "Jeez Cloud! You say that you miss me and when you open your eyes, you look at me like some ghost!" 

"Tifa, I-"

"So you didn't miss me?" She nearly yelled as she took a dangerous step towards the blond, causing him to gulp a little and try to lean back in his chair a little more. "You are such a jerk!" She took one more step towards him.

"Tifa, that's not it! I-I…was just expecting someone else…" he mumbled the last part. It was no lie. He had honestly expected to see Zack when he heard her voice. He smirked a bit, amused at himself. How on earth did he confuse Tifa's _girl_ voice for Zack? He started to laugh, actually starting to believe that he was crazy. Tifa gave a little growl, not amused at all with Cloud's laughter, whatever he was laughing at. Cloud slowly caught his breath and looked at Tifa apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something funny…" He got up and pulled her into his embrace. "How about I make it up to you and take you to dinner?" Her eyes lit up as she squealed with excitement and jumped on him, forcing both of them to land back on the couch Cloud was previously sitting on. The girl straddled his lap as he laughed. "I guess that's a yes." He pulled the girl out of his embraced and brought her to her feet. He took her hand, gave it a light squeeze and then headed for the door as they both grabbed their jackets.

* * *

Aeris giggled as Zack gave another one of his wide grins, mentally patting himself on the back for making the girl laugh. He was so glad that he knew cheesy, lame jokes. As soon as the girl controlled her fits of giggles, she took a deep breath. "That wasn't very funny." 

"I know…" Zack said as he used his fork to play around with the food he ordered. "But hey! 'Knock Knock' jokes are great!" He took a bite out of his food, his smile as big as it could get.

Aeris laughed a bit, quite amused by the man. She couldn't recall ever having this much fun with anyone. She let out a sigh as she moved her fork in her salad. People always came to Midgar but only temporarily. The people Aeris had gotten close to had always left and then never come back, completely forgetting about the city. She had always felt lonely, like a part of her was missing. For once, she felt complete. A concerned voice broke her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Hm?" Aeris looked up to see Zack curiously staring at her. "Oh, I was just thinking…" she trailed off as her eyes dropped down, looking at her salad.

Zack could see the sadness in her eyes and started to feel like a jerk. "Did…I say something to offend you?"

The girl immediately looked up, shocked to hear him say that. She stared at his sad face, smiling at how cute it was before breaking into a fit of laughter. Zack gave her a look of confusion. "I-I'm sorry! I-it's just that…" She took a deep breath, controlling herself before speaking once more. "It's not you. I…I just always felt alone here in Midgar and now I feel…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she had no way to describe it.

Zack gave an understanding smile. "Don't worry, I get it." The feeling was somewhat indescribable. Feeling whole would be the closest to it. It was a feeling he felt a lot whenever he was with… His eyes suddenly became wide. He felt it all the time whenever he was with Cloud. He felt his heart beating faster already when he thought of the younger SOLDIER. His hands went through his hair in frustration. He couldn't believe it. He had almost forgotten about everything! Almost! He looked at Aeris, whose face showed signs of concern, and felt immense guilt. As much as he hated to admit it, he was using her as a distraction. "I-I'm sorry." Zack got up, getting ready to leave before the girl would start to have feelings for him. "I-I don't think we should meet anymore…"

Aeris went from being concerned to shocked. As soon as the man started to leave she quickly got up and grabbed his arm to stop him. "W-why?" She almost cried out, not understanding what had just happened. His arm tensed up at her touch and his fists clenched. "Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was desperate, he could tell and he cursed himself for it. They had just met and Aeris was already starting to develop feelings for him.

"I'm just…not the one." He finally said as he tried to head for the door.

Her grip tightened, making him stay in his place. "We just met and already you're assuming that we're dating?" Zack slowly turned his face and locked with her eyes. She loosened her hold on him. "I can't tell the future, I don't know where this is heading but…" She completely let go of his arm and placed her hand on his cheek. "I want to know! And I can't know if you're just going to runaway right now."

Zack flinched a bit at her words, stinging him like needles. But she was right; he can't just walk out now. He turned around and locked his eyes with hers. He smiled. He knew that it was wrong to use her like this but…this was probably the only way he could forget about Cloud. He smiled and nodded. She squealed in joy and quickly dragged him back to the booth and they continued eating, every once in a while Zack coming up with some silly joke and her laughing to it.

* * *

Cloud held the door open as Tifa walked through and quickly followed her in. She rubbed her arms a bit from the cold weather and he instinctively placed his arm around her. She blushed and said a quiet 'thank you.' Cloud smiled. He was just glad that she was here. Though he hated admitting it, she helped him forget a lot about his problems. He hated using her like this but he couldn't help it. Something had to distract his mind of thinking of the older SOLDIER. 

The smell of food made him hungry. This was a restaurant that he and Zack always went to whenever they came back from a mission. It was their favorite. He sat on a couch nearby, waiting patiently for someone to take them to a table. Tifa had gotten into an argument with a waiter and he decided it was best for him to not get involved. That was until Tifa had slapped the man. "Bastard! Don't touch me like that!" her voice thundered through the restaurant, catching everyone's attention, especially a certain couple.

* * *

Zack and Aeris stared at the girl wide-eyed. Aeris because she couldn't believe what just happened. Zack however recognized the girl. "Tifa?" His eyes went even wider at the realization. If Tifa was here than that meant that… 

And sure enough, he was right. The blonde SOLIDIER appeared behind the girl, putting his arms around her, trying to restrain her from pummeling the poor waiter. "Tifa, calm down!" Zack felt his heart pound again at the sight of it. He felt like banging his head on the table. Here he was trying to get away from him and he just happened to appear here with Tifa. Great, just what he needed.

Tifa eventually calmed down but caught sight of Zack and some girl she didn't know of. "Hey isn't that Zack?" She asked Cloud. Cloud looked in the direction of where Tifa was looking and surely enough, it was. His own eyes went wide and his heart started pounding. Out of all the places that Zack decided to take a girl out to eat, it had to be _here_. If there were a wall near him, Cloud would surely have banged his head onto it multiple times. Tifa didn't seem to notice what was going on with Cloud and proceeded to continue her actions. "HI ZACK!" She yelled, waving her hands frantically, trying to get the other man's attention. Cloud's face met his palm and he let out an embarrassed moan.

Zack was also embarrassed and somewhat slouched in his seat, trying to make himself somewhat less noticeable. Too bad Tifa had already noticed him and started to yell out his name. "Damn it," he mumbled as he regained his original position and tried to put on a smile and waved, letting out a nervous laugh.

Aeris gave him a confused look. "You know her?" He nodded, his nervousness clearly showing. Aeris was about to interrogate him more but decided against it, seeing as that he was already embarrassed.

Tifa smiled in success of catching the other man's attention and started to head towards him. Cloud started to panic and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his embrace. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sit next to Zack and that other lady," Tifa replied, confused at why he pulled her back. "It'd be better to join them than to wait for a table."

"But they're on a," he nearly choked out the next part. "date."

"So then let's make it a double date!" She squealed and started to drag him along, not caring how much Cloud tried to resist.

* * *

_Shit, Shit, SHIT!_ Was all that went through Zack's mind as he noticed that they were heading towards him and Aeris. Well more like Tifa walking and dragging Cloud with her. Aeris had seemed to have noticed Cloud and smiled and waved at him. All Zack wanted to do right now was to go and hide somewhere. He looked at his feet. He was tempted to just jump under the table right now. It was actually a pretty good idea the more he thought about it, but just as he was about to do it, Cloud and Tifa had already made it to their table. Cloud waved a bit out of embarrassment. Zack let out a nervous laugh. "Hey, Tifa, Cloud." 

"Hey Zack! Hello uh…" Tifa looked at Aeris with confusion.

Before Aeris could introduce herself, Cloud interrupted. "Aeris." He said with a sigh. Tifa nodded and repeated her name.

"Nice to meet you, Aeris! I'm Tifa." She held her hand out and Aeris took it and gently shook it. After the handshake, Tifa returned her attention to Zack. "Mind if we join you guys?"

Zack opened his mouth, ready to say no but Aeris spoke before he could even let a noise out. "Of course not!" His mouth closed and he slouched a little lower in his seat. Aeris slid a bit more into the booth, making room for Tifa to join her. Cloud gulped nervously and saw that the only place for him to sit was next to Zack. "Zack, scoot over so Cloud can sit." Zack grumbled a bit as he did what he was told to and Cloud took the seat next to him.

The girls seemed to have been enjoying themselves as they went ahead and talked for a while. Zack and Cloud had decided to stay quiet. Cloud rubbed his head in embarrassment about the situation he was in. "Um…thanks for letting us join you. I know you wanted to be alone," he spoke quietly as he gave Zack a sheepish smile.

Zack refused to look at the younger SOLDIER, not sure if he was angry at him. "Whatever…" he finally let out. Cloud's heart seemed to have gotten heavier and he almost felt like crying. Zack hadn't spoken a word to him and when he does say something, he says "whatever". He held it back though as there were people next to him and a waiter came by.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

Tifa smiled. "Beer please!"

"NO!" Both Cloud and Zack replied, making both Aeris and the waiter stare confused and Tifa pout.

"Fine…" she mumbled and Cloud and Zack let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Leaving the tip on the table, the couples headed out of the restaurant. Tifa shivered a bit at the cold and Cloud once again put his arm around her. Zack glared at them and mimicked the motion on Aeris, who gave him a confused look since she wasn't particularly cold. "Hey Teef, wanna go see a movie?" Cloud asked casually, unaware of the glaring he was receiving from Zack. 

Tifa beamed and Zack prayed that she would say no. "I'd love to Cloud!" Zack held his breath and Aeris once again gave him a confused look. "But it's getting late and dad's probably waiting for me back at the hotel." The first-class SOLDIER let out a sigh of relief.

Cloud gave an understanding nod. "Guess we shouldn't keep your dad waiting then, huh?" Tifa nodded and they headed towards the hotel she was staying at. Zack had to reluctantly follow, seeing that Aeris lived somewhere close by to the place.

When they had arrived at the hotel, Cloud gave Tifa a hug and whispered good night to her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Zack almost had a heart attack and Tifa just blushed and whispered good night as well before disappearing into the hotel. Zack made sure to mimic the same actions when they went to drop Aeris off and the same thing had happened with Cloud. However, Aeris didn't blush as much but rather gave a curious look at Zack, then looked behind Cloud and once again, at Zack. She said goodnight to both and went inside, contemplating something. Both Cloud and Zack hadn't noticed her observing looks.

* * *

The walk back to the Shinra building was awkwardly silence. They went into the elevator and Zack walked Cloud to his room like he usually did. Before opening the door though, Cloud stared at Zack. "Are you…mad at me?" Cloud finally asked, his hopeful eyes looking into the ones of the elder one. 

Zack stared at him a bit before sighing. "No, I'm not mad." Cloud smiled and then went into his room, whispering a good night. Zack watched the door close. "Just friends…" he mumbled as he walked back towards the elevator, heading to his own room.

* * *

Cloud rubbed his eyes, trying to see in the dark as he headed for the kitchen. It was around 2 in the morning and Cloud had woken up feeling unusually hungry. He grumbled as he nearly ran into the door and quietly pushed it open. The lights were surprisingly already on and had blinded the young SOLDIER for a couple of seconds. When he was able to see clearly, he blinked. "Zack?" he said as he walked over to the older one who was slouched on the ground, a beer bottle in his hand. His face was buried in his other arm, which was propped against his knees. Cloud slowly sat next to his companion and stared at him with confusion. "Zack?" he called his name out again. His eyes widened at all the beer bottles next to the man. There were at least 20 bottles. "How long have you been drinking?" Cloud asked frantically as he quickly picked up all the bottles to put them in the trash, also grabbing the one out of Zack's hand. Zack finally looked up as Cloud walked to the trash can, dumping all the bottles into it. He mumbled something incoherently and Cloud walked back to him. "What did you say?" 

"Leave me alone…" Zack said, still mumbling. Cloud sighed. Clearly the man was drunk, which didn't happen often as Zack did have a high alcohol tolerance.

"Come on," Cloud mumbled as he put his arms under Zack's and lifted him to his feet. Stabling him under his own weight, Cloud started to drag the man out of the kitchen, forgetting that he was hungry. "Let's get you back to your room," he grumbled as he left the kitchen and went into the dark hallways. He grumbled once more as he couldn't see too much. He tried to find his way back to the elevator but only found himself at his own room door. His own eyes were starting to close, indicating that he was tired. "I guess you can crash here for the night." He led him into his room and left Zack on his bed. He was about to head over to the couch when a strong arm grabbed him and forced him back on the bed. Before Cloud could even figure out what was going on, Zack was on top of him. He looked up into Zack's dark eyes. "Zack, what are you-"

"Shut up," Zack cut him off sharply, his dark eyes blazing. Cloud let out a little "meep". He was feeling somewhat scared and somewhat confused. Zack cupped his face and made his lips stick out, observing them. "Heh, these were the same lips that touched what's her name?" Cloud would have said Tifa if Zack were not cupping his face. "I kissed these same lips," Zack continued lowering his face, dangerously close to Cloud's. "I kissed these god damn lips." Cloud could feel his breath slowly creeping towards his ear. He nearly jumped as Zack started to nibble on it, releasing his hold on his face. Cloud's breaths became short as Zack continued his ministrations of his ear while his hands crept lower.

Cloud gasped as he felt his hand go underneath his shirt, touching his well-built chest. "Mmm…" Zack moaned a bit, liking the noises he was hearing. He lightly pinched his skin under his shirt, making Cloud grab the sheet under his arm, clutching it for his life. Zack nibbled on his ear a little more before stopping and moving his hand around Cloud's chest. "Mine," Zack whispered heatedly in Cloud's ear, causing him to whimper a bit.

"Zack…neh…" Cloud couldn't process straight thoughts as Zack's hand continued to light a fire on his chest. "Zack…neh…stop…nah…." He wasn't sure if he actually meant those words but Cloud was close to losing control as well. It didn't seem that Zack heard him as his other hand went up Cloud's shirt to join the other. "Neh…" Cloud ran his fingers through the elder's hair, trying to bring him closer.

"What were you trying to say?" Zack smirked at his own question. Cloud's word seemed muffled, probably because of Zack's hands. "What was that?"

"D…Don't….stop…." Cloud finally said, stumbling with his words, his own control lost. Zack smirked once more. He quickly removed his hands out of his shirt, which made the younger one protest a bit. However the protesting stopped when lips crashed together. Cloud moaned, his arms wrapping themselves around the neck of the first class SOLDIER, trying to bring his lips closer if possible. Zack's hands went around his waist before going towards the hem of the younger's shirt, pulling it off. Cloud's own handed procceded to do the same thing, somewhat struggling with it. It didn't help much that Zack's tongue had slipped in, running over his teeth, begging for entrance. Cloud's mouth parted more and Zack's tongue plunged in, battling with his own. Cloud moaned, both in pleasure and in success as the shirt had finally been removed. "Zack…" Cloud moaned as hands had started to roam everywhere.

"Cloud…" Zack moaned as well, in a similar matter as Cloud did.

Snowfall that night was soft.

* * *

**Bwahaha! ****Done**** with this chapter! Ok so a few things. 1. No, they won't have **_**that**_**. They're just ****gonna**** wake up with their shirts off, like they did in the beginning. 2. They will eventually have **_**that**_** but I need some votes first. Do you guys want me to write a lemon for this and make the rating go up or are you guys totally against it? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Oh and also, I mentioned this in the beginning of the chapter but remember that this won't be updated for a while, as school started and I'm quite busy. I apologize for that but please don't give up on this! I'm having way too much fun writing this and hopefully you guys enjoy reading this as well. Review and let me know what you guys think and don't forget to think about the lemon! (Yes, I am aware of how wrong that sounds.)**


End file.
